The Wanderer
by AlecCaden
Summary: The Wanderer - A Breath of the Wild Fan Fiction. Reymie Kleinenkade, a young girl on an adventure to fulfill her "list," though what exactly that entails is not widely known. During her journey, she encounters a young man known by most as simply: The Wanderer. Who he is, and why he is wandering... Well, the adventurous heart in Reymie won't rest until she knows.
1. Chapter 1

The Wanderer

A Breath of the Wild Fan Fiction

Chapter One: The Adventurer, The Wanderer, and the Beast in Between.

Kakariko Village… Despite what I'd heard, I'm still in awe of how beautiful it is. All around me was color, culture, and a vibrancy that seemed to flow through the village, as if carried by the wind itself.

I'm a stranger here, and though I feel as if I'm being watched… Each pair of eyes I fall under has been welcoming, yet observant. The protectors of this place greet me not as a stranger, but as a familiar face they had never seen before. I felt a connection with this place and it's people from the moment I arrived.

"Welcome to the Curious Quiver!" Chimed the archery shopkeeper as I entered her shop. She was middle aged with beautiful silver hair, not unlike the rest of the Sheikah that reside here.

I raised my hand to her and smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"My name is Rola," she said with a wink.

"...Uhm… My name is Reymie," I replied.

"Reymie? That's an awfully effeminate name for a boy," she said. "Though it does suit you…"

"Well… I'm a girl… So I guess that's why my name is… you know… Can I buy some arrows?" I asked.

"A girl?!" She looked like I had just diagnosed her with cancer.

"As far as I can tell, yea," I replied.

"It's just… You look so boyish… and your clothes are baggy… and the bow and knife. Have you always been a girl?" She was desperate for me to be anything other than a woman.

She would probably settle for me being a Bokoblin, provided it was male.

"I'm not sure what you're expecting me to be wearing," I said. "I need this stuff to survive out there…"

"Well… Girls like you should look like princesses for a strapping young hero boy to-" I cut her off.

"-I'm not sure if you know, but the last princess Hyrule had went to fight Ganon and never came back." I said as I laid twenty rupees on the bar and left with five arrows.

I wandered around the village for a bit. The evening sun was beginning to set.

I called out to a few children playing nearby.

"Hello, tiny Sheikah people."

They stopped what they were doing and looked at me strangely.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

A man behind me chuckled softly.

I turned to find an elderly Sheikah painting by a shrine to Hylia.

"Not so good with children?" He asked.

"Children… Adults… Wild animals… Some plants… I struggle with a lot of things," I shrugged.

Again he chuckled.

"Is there someplace here that will let me buy food and sleep?" I asked.

"You mean… an Inn?" He replied.

"Sure." I said.

Again… more chuckling as he pointed to a nearby building.

I stood outside it, fiddling with my coin purse and counting out my remaining rupees. It was a quaint little building, but it sounded lively inside.

I pushed open the door to find a small bar surrounded by a half a dozen people. Four of them appeared to be travelers, the others, Sheikah. When I came in they all turned to me.

"Ollie! Did that guy want the sauce or no?" Came a voice from a room in the back.

"Uh.. Yea!" A man whom I presume to be 'Ollie' replied as he looked to one of the patrons. "You wanted the sauce, right?" He asked. To which the man nodded.

I took a seat at the bar and waited patiently.

"Uhm… Hello newcomer." Ollie greeted me… lazily.

"Hi." I said. "I would like to buy food… and no I do not want the sauce."

"Our secret sauce is well known far and wide, though!" He said.

"Secret', and 'Well Known' probably shouldn't be used together like that," I stared blankly at him.

The men around the bar began to howl with drunken laughter.

Why does everyone around here laugh so much?

"She's got you there, Ollie," said a Sheikah nearest me. "Whatever she has is on me."

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"Get whatever you like," he said with a genuine smile.

I took my backpack off and laid it on the counter.

"Can you just fill this up with meat?" I asked Ollie. He looked at the Sheikah near me.

He laughed awkwardly. "How about maybe just order a meal?" He suggested.

"Tch." Should have known it was an empty offer. "Uh… I guess in that case I'll just get a… this… I can't pronounce it… but the picture looks good," I pointed to a steak on the menu.

My stomach growled as I waited for the meal. Soon the awkward silence faded and the others began to speak once more… I suppose… I don't want to speak to them… but the trail goes cold here. I need a new lead.

"Ahem," once again everyone grew quiet. "I was wondering… well… I'm searching for The Wanderer…" I said.

"There's a lot of folks wandering these days," said one of the men.

"You know who I'm talking about," I barked.

"Wow ok calm down now," he backpedaled.

"I am sorry… I'm just... " My stomach rumbled.

"What is someone like you doing looking for someone like him, anyway?" A woman asked.

"I… - Oh thanks," My explanation was interrupted by my food being set down in front of me. I checked underneath the meat to be sure there was no sauce hidden there.

"You…?" Another prodded.

"I just… Reasons…?" I pleaded with my eyes for them to stop asking me things. It's not that I mind telling them, it's just hard to chew and explain my reasonings at the same time.

"I heard he defended a caravan from a White Lynel single handedly," Said one.

"Really? Because I heard he slaughtered an entire caravan and their guards single handedly," said another.

"I wonder if it's true," said the woman. "That he really does wield a sword black as night, a failed Sheikah forgery of the master sword."

"... Well… There's a bit of truth in every rumor… At least that's what they say, right?" Said a young man across the bar from me. He hadn't spoken yet. Truthfully I hadn't noticed him really until he spoke.

"Sparked your interest, did it?" Asked the Sheikah near me.

The young man just shrugged and returned to his drink. He looked lost in thought, disinterested in the world around him. His dark green eyes and black hair were mostly covered by the hood… An introvert… kinda like me I guess.

"I hadn't given it much thought, but a man with a black sword was heading towards the fairy fountain not long after I got here… barely a few hours ago." Said the woman.

Simultaneously the young man and I stood up and headed for the door, arriving at the breach at the same time.

"Oh… Uh. After you," I said.

"What a gentleman," he said taking his leave.

"I'm a… Nevermind…" I sighed as I followed.

As we stepped out I turned left, and he right.

I took a few steps and stopped. I turned and saw him walking to the east.

"Uh… Hey!" I called out to him.

He glanced over his shoulder, still walking.

"Are you going to the Fairy Fountain?" I asked.

"That's the plan," he replied.

Ah. So it's NOT to the west. Good to know. I think I'll just… follow him.

As we made our way up a hill on the southeast side of the village he stopped.

"Need a break?" I asked.

"No. Just thinking," he said with a shrug.

"I see… Well, could you point me towards the Fairy Shrine? I would like to hurry," I said.

"Why are you so intent on finding him?" He asked. As he spoke his eyes rested on a nearby shrine. It glowed with an orange hum, bathing us in it's soft light. They had, until very recently, been dormant and dull. Though I have no idea what caused them to suddenly 'awaken,' I've added it to my list of things to look into.

"He's on my list," I replied.

"You have a list?" He asked.

"I have a list," I said.

He just grinned and nodded.

"I think I understand," he said.

"You would be the first," I said.

"Haha… My name is Kite," he said.

I nodded.

"...Can I have your name?" He asked.

"Reymie… Reymie Kleinenkade," I said.

"Sounds like a girl's name," he said.

"Do I really look like a boy?" I asked.

"Are you not one?" He asked.

I let my hood down and shook out my short hair.

"How about now?" I asked.

… He only stared blankly at me.

"Didn't help, huh?"

"Nope,"

I jerked out my list and added: _try to be more "girly" or something,_ to it.

"Anyway. If you follow that path there, it should take you to the Fairy Shrine," he said.

The path was lined with various flowers and definitely seemed like it would lead somewhere magical.

"Not coming?" I asked.

"I've got to take care of something, first. I'll catch up," he said.

I shrugged and headed down the path.

Before I rounded the bend I glanced back at him once more.

He was still there at the shrine, his eyes looking out to the night sky.

The image of him remained in my eyes as I left him there.

It wasn't long before I came to what could only possibly be the Fairy Shrine. It was certainly flamboyant. The bulb of a massive, yet to bloom flower encompassing the entire thing.

From behind it, I heard a voice.

"Come out now before I cut you out." The speaker sounded gruff, and irritable.

I rounded the corner and found him standing at the base of the shrine.

Our eyes met.

"Hi." I said

"You're not the forest fairy," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint," I said.

In his hand was a black sword. It looked nearly identical to the Master Sword.

At last, I had found him.

"Wanderer," I whispered.

"Come here a second, would you?" He asked me.

I nodded and approached him.

"Forest Fairy," he said boldly. "If you can hear me, come out… Or I'll kill her."

"...I would prefer you did not," I said.

He turned to me and began to raise the sword to me.

I quickly drew my own short sword and parried his own away.

He looked surprised.

"I have to say, I didn't expect a girl like you to be so aggressive," he said.

"A girl like me… you mean… you can tell I'm a girl?"

His sword faltered slightly.

"Well… yea…" he said.

I tucked my sword under my shoulder and pulled out my notepad.

"Exactly what was I doing that gave you that impression?" I asked.

"You realize I'm threatening your life right now," he said.

"You wouldn't be the first… and likely not the last," I said flatly.

He raised his sword and sliced outwards. I raised my own to block it.

"Gah-" I gasped as his blade cut through my own and tore through my hip.

Without a moment's pause he pivoted and sliced across, aiming for my head.

I threw myself to the ground and rolled away from his followup attack… narrowly missing my spine.

I cried out in pain as he grabbed me by my hair and forced me against a rock.

"I'll be honest, you're feisty," I'm impressed.

"Ack… You'll… Have to excuse me if I don't appreciate the compliment," I barked.

"Ok you two, break it up," came Kite's voice from above us.

We both glanced up to see him standing atop a ledge.

"Friend of yours?" The Wanderer asked me.

"If he rescues me I'll consider the possibility," I said.

Kite grinned and pointed at our feet.

Wanderer and I looked down to see a magical seal had been placed there. I couldn't read the symbols but I hope the don't say anything like "explode" or "burn Reymie alive."

"I don't think either of you are taking me very seriously," Wanderer growled.

In an instant Kite disappeared only to reappear standing atop the seal placed between us.

"Let's get serious, then," Kite whispered as he kicked Wanderer in the throat.

The Wanderer lurched backwards and raised his sword, to which Kite caught him at the wrist and redirected the blade and striking him in the gut with his free hand.

Wanderer quickly swiped across with his sword, but Kite disappeared once more, and reappeared atop the Fairy Shrine.

"What **IS** this!" The Wanderer barked.

Kite grinned as he held up a magical seal in between his fingers. A simple strip of paper containing pre made magical spells. Seal Users aren't exactly a common thing. I might have to add Kite to my list.

Wanderer took the seal from beneath us and tore it to pieces. He looked back to Kite, a look of anger like no other I had seen.

"Tear all you like," Kite said. "I've got you now."

The look of anger faded to one of horror as The Wanderer noticed that we were surrounded by dozens of Seals. Some planted on trees, others along the ground. All around us… places Kite could instantly appear.

"It's over," Kite said. "You have something of mine… I'm going to need it back before the part of me that's let you live this long loses control."

"Big words for someone like yo-"

"Fine." Kite whispered as he leapt from the fountain. Wanderer sliced outward to cut the falling Kite in half. Kite Teleported to a seal behind Wanderer, maintaining his momentum as he did, and landing on Wanderer's back. With two fingers he struck at Wanderers shoulder blade and as he did his left arm went limp.

Wanderer cried out in pain as he threw himself to the ground in an attempt to crush Kite, only for him to disappear and appear in the trees above us, falling downward onto Wanderer.

The Wanderer lashed out with the sword one final time, but Kite caught his wrist and I heard a snapping sound as he broke it, catching the black sword before it could hit the ground.

The Wanderer cried out in pain as Kite pulled a dagger from his own belt and buried it through The Wanderers hand, pinning it to the ground.

Kite brought the sword to The Wanderers throat.

That was when I noticed the feral look in his eyes. Kite's left eye had turned red, and a black and purple discoloration had overtaken the left side of his body.

His impish grin was replaced by an unsettling smile.

He reared the sword back and plunged it towards The Wanderers throat.

And then… He vanished.

He appeared once more on the cliff where he originally appeared. In one hand he held the black sword, and the other was covering his eye. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

The Wanderer stood up, a slight trickle of blood flowing from his throat.

"Keep the damned thing…" he wheezed. "It's worthless. A forgery of the sword that seals darkness. It's nothing."

"...It's true… That it can't do what the Master Sword can… but I doubt those who made it had darkness within themselves… like I do…" Kite said. "This sword seals the darkness within me… It's the only reason you're still alive, and the only thing that keeps the monster in me in check."

"If that's your sword… Does that mean that you're The Wanderer?" I asked Kite.

"It does," he said.

"So that means that this guy is just some loser?" I asked.

Kite's mischievous grin came back.

The loser didn't look pleased with me.

"I guess you could say… from the very beginning, that his fate was… sealed. Heh." I quipped.

And for the first time since arriving in Kakariko village, no one laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Sign of Things to Come.

My List:

Track down The Wanderer. _x_

Visit the eternal blue flame in Hateno Village. _

Meeting The Wanderer was a bit more… dramatic than I had expected. After returning to the village last night, he wasn't as chatty as I had hoped, but he promised to answer my questions after he had slept.

Well, it's 11a.m. and he's still asleep in his room.

*Knock Knock Knock*

…

*Knock knock* My foot began to tap.

Still, silence was my only answer.

*Knock Knock Knock Knock!*

The door swung ajar and within there was no one to be found. The bed he had stayed in was made, and not a trace of anything belonging to him had been left behind.

Quickly, I threw on my cloak and dashed out the door. I untied my donkey from the fencepost and rode south, hoping to catch him before he reached the Kakariko bridge.

My Donkey, Reverend Julio the IV, however was not exactly the hasty type.

"Cmon Julio," I pleaded. "Put some pepper in your stepper this is important!"

"Huffuh fuh fuh!" Was all he said. Which I think means something along the lines of 'Reymie, I'm doing my best, but I'm carrying you and all your things and I'm just not as young as I used to be.'

Which is a fair point but I can't let The Wanderer get away without answering my questions.

"You seem to be in a hurry," The Wanderer said as he rode up behind me.

"Kite…" I said.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye?" He asked me.

"I… I could say the same to you!" I said. "I thought you left me behind…"

"A promise is a promise. And here, this is for your donkey," he said, tossing a carrot to me.

Reverend Julio the IV huffed. He's not so easily won over with simple snacks.

"Well," I said. "Let me get my notebook out and we'll get started."

We rode together south towards the bridge as I asked him questions.

"Favorite Color?" I asked.

"Purple,"

"Purple?" I asked.

"Something wrong with that?" He glanced at me.

"No," I snickered. "S'just a stupid color."

"Next question," he said.

"Ok. What type of animal would you be?" I asked.

"Chipmunk," He said.

"I can never take you seriously again," I said.

"Well then what kind of animal would **you** be, then?" He asked.

"Easy. War Donkey," I confidently replied.

"Is that a thing?" He asked.

I grinned. I love when people ask.

"Well, my donkey, Reverend Julio the IV, happens to come from a long line of war donkeys. But he's left that life behind him in favor of traveling the world with me." I explained.

"You're quite an interesting person," he said.

"Well… Yea you're right, I am." I said. "Ok… last question."

"Go for it," he said.

"Why are you wandering?"

There was a pause. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He looked to the mountains around us, lost in thought.

"You first," he said.

"Me?... Uh… I'm on an adventure… I have this list," I said as I flopped my notebook around.

"So I've heard. But why?" he asked.

"...Dunno… Just bored I guess," I shrugged. "Your turn."

"You'd risk your life out of boredom?" He asked incredulously.

"Yea, sure." I replied.

I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I guess if I had to label what I'm doing…" He began.

"Go on…" I coaxed, notepad in hand.

"I'm searching for a young woman…"

"OooOoo, saucy. Do tell," I said.

"She's about five foot, five inches tall. Brownish hair… Rides around on a donkey… If only I could find her," he said somberly.

"Right… I see… Brownish hair… wait… I have brownish hair… and I ride around on a… are you talking about me?!" I barked.

"Hm? What? No! I said a young **woman**!" He jabbed.

I cut my eyes at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked with his token grin.

"Ohhh nothing," I said. "I just hope you die."

Kite just smiled a toothy smile as he crossed the Kakariko bridge. We came to a fork in the road. One to the west, and the other to the east.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said.

"Hm… Yea I guess so," He replied.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime?" I asked.

Secretly, strangely, I hoped we would.

"I wouldn't mind if we did," he said.

We both waved goodbye as we turned east.

"Uh." I said.

"Ahem," he replied. "Going my way after all, then?"

"I'm going east… towards Hateno…" I said. "Shouldn't you be riding off into the sunset, or something?"

"You make some interesting assumptions," he laughed.

"You have no inclination for dramatic direction," I said.

"I don't know how to take that," he replied.

I'm not sure what to do now. Do I ride next to him? Or should I fall behind? Would it hurt his whole 'Mysterious Wanderer' image if he were seen with me?

And why do I care?

Our ride to Hateno village took a little longer than expected. We weren't exactly in any hurry, but Kite and I were ambushed by a band of Bokoblins. We made short work of them.

"You're not half bad with a sword," Kite said as he sheathed his own.

"I know, imagine how powerful I would be if I could poof around like you can," I said.

"'Poof?' You mean teleport?" He asked.

"Poof is funner to say," I explained.

"I… I see… You're definitely a weird one. " I caught him gazing curiously at me.

"I'm not 'Weird,'' I said. "I am limited edition."

"Ok weirdo." He teased me offhandedly for the remainder of our trip.

Fortunately for him we arrived in Hateno, and his teasing ceased. Had it not I was going to loose Reverend Julio the IV on him.

As we wandered into town I caught a glimpse of an old house out on the edge of town that looked quite unlike the others, just across a bridge.

"Hey Kite, look at that house thing, just over there!" I said as I stood up on a fence to get a better look.

"It looks older than any of the buildings here. I wonder if anyone lives there," he answered.

"Hm.. sure is spooky looking-... And speaking of spooky, look down there!" I said as I pointed down below the fence. There, tucked behind the hill we stood on was some sort of horned statue peering ominously into the distance.

The weight of my stuff in my backpack shifted forward and sent me rolling over the fence and plummeting downhill.

I landed face first in front of the statue.

"Aghhh…"I groaned in pain.

"Reymie? You ok?" Kite called to me as he came downhill with his horse and the good Reverend in tow.

"N'yea… Just hurt my favorite shoulder," I said rubbing my left shoulder.

"You have a favorite?" He asked.

"You don't?" I squinted at him doubtfully.

"Forget I asked," he said.

I rolled over, stood up, and patted the dirt off of myself.

"This town sure is full of creepy stuff," I said as I inspected the statue.

" _Ahhh… So there are some who still pay me homage. What were you praying for? Long Life? Wealth, like so many of your kind? Whichever it was, you have come to the right pla-"_

"Kite! Did you hear that?! Someone spoke!" I said abruptly.

"I-... I think it was the statue," he said.

"The statue?" I looked at it, and now, unlike before, it seemed to be surrounded by an ominous aura. "Alright statue, what gives? Was it you or what?"

" _Hah, indeed mortal. It was I. I am a dealer in life and powe-"_

"Well what do you know! It really was the statue!" I exclaimed.

" _Yes! It was me! And I'm trying to monologue, so I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to shut up and allow me to finish!"_ The statue shouted.

"Oh… Sorry, I'll be quiet," I said.

" _... I don't know… it doesn't feel right anymore. It's been over one hundred years since anyone last heard me speak, and I just feel as if the dramatic tension is gone,"_ the statue's ominous aura had been replaced by a morose one.

The statue had clearly not be kept up. There was moss growing up around it, bird droppings atop his head, and names of couples had been carved into it's side.

That's sort of sad.

"I'm looking for someone named Purah, sound familiar?" Kite suddenly said.

" _If I answer will you sell me your life force?"_ The statue asked hopefully.

"No… But I promise I won't dig you up and toss you into the river," Kite answered with only a touch of malice in his words.

" _I see… well in that case… she's an old sheikah that lives on top of the hill overlooking Hateno to the north,"_ the statue answered.

"Good talk," Kite said with a wave as he turned and headed towards the north.

I looked to Kite, and back to the statue as I grabbed Reverend Julio the IV's reigns.

"I'll come back later," I said. "Don't go anywhere."

" _...If you insist…"_ The statue replied.

As we walked through the town, I noticed that many lanterns had been lit with a blue flame…

"Hey, Kite," I said.

"Hmm?" He said with a glance over his shoulder.

"Do you think that's the ancient blue flame?" I asked.

"No idea," he said with a shrug. "But they certainly do fit the description."

Hmm… The flame is only supposed to exist in two places. Ancient furnaces located here in the Hateno region, and another in Akkala.

Someone must have lit these lanterns with a flame from the furnace. I want to see that furnace.

As we walked through the little village, there were a few spots I made a note to check out tonight. The Kochi Dye Shop looked… interesting…

"You two aren't from around here," said a husky young man as he posted by a stable.

"Uh oh, Reymie," Kite said. "I think he's onto us."

"Onto us?" I asked as I looked from Kite back to the young man. I don't know what he's suspicious of, but I tried to look innocent.

"Are-... Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Hm?! Yes! I am well. And you, sir?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You look like you're in pain," he said.

"Reymie has the social skills of a cabbage," Kite said.

"That's not exactly tru-" I began, but Kite interrupted me with a raised hand.

"-Silence, Cabbage." He turned back to the young man. "Now, what do you want?"

He just grinned at us, and folded his arms.

"My name's Manny, I watch over this village. I make it my personal mission to check out any girls that - … I mean… to check out anyone who… I… What I meant to say was-"

"This guy's kind of weird," I whispered to Kite.

"Who are you calling weird!?" Manny gasped.

"Reymie is sort of an expert on that subject, if anyone knows weird, it's her," Kite said.

"Why do I feel offended?" I asked.

"We're leaving," Kite said with a wave of his hands as he sauntered away.

I looked to Kite, back to Manny, and again to Kite.

I trotted to catch up with him. As I passed Manny, I cut a glare at him and said,

"We'll finish this later."

Kite and I talked back and forth a bit as we walked up a big hill. We decided to tie our valiant steeds off to a tree at the base of the hill. When I asked him why, he just shrugged and laid a few apples down for the two of them.

And he says I'm the weird one.

As we rounded a bend, a funny looking tower came into sight. It was still a good walk there, but I could already tell it wasn't quite like anything else around here.

Everything out here was so pretty and-

Kite suddenly reached out and blocked my way with his arm, nearly clotheslining me.

"There's something dangerous up ahead," he said.

"-You mean like your arm?" I asked him, pushing his arm away from me.

"No… something much worse than an arm," he said ominously.

"Worse than an **arm!?** " I feigned horror.

"But seriously, put this seal on your clothes and don't speak," He said as he handed me a seal.

Still can't read it. Still hope it's nothing bad. One day my unfounded trust in him may land me somewhere… regrettable.

I nervously stuck the seal on my chest, and looked to Kite.

He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to follow.

It didn't take long for us to walk right up to a guardian. The area around it was littered with craters, marking the locations likely to be recent victims.

Though it was dormant now, if it detected us, it would surely try to kill us.

Whatever the seal was that Kite gave me, it must be working. The old thing didn't even look our way. It was as if we were spirits, strolling a land the living wouldn't dare roam.

We reached the tower without issue. Outside it, a blue flame was lit, that seemed to be powering the entire building.

"Magic?" I wondered aloud.

"Science!" Called the voice of the most adorable toddler I'd ever laid eyes on as she flung open the front door.

I was in a daze.

"Reymie, you gonna be ok?" Kite glanced at me.

"I wanna pick her up…" I whispered.

"Maybe don't do that," he said. "Hello, I'm-"

"-The Wanderer," she cut him off with a cute grin and made a peace sign with her fingers.

Kite looked past her, into the laboratory.

"I'm looking for Purah," he continued. "Would she happen to be your-"

"-I'm Purah," she said.

"...Purah, the century old Sheikah scientist?" Kite asked.

"Yep!" she chirped.

Kite only shrugged. "Not the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"I figured you wouldn't question it too muuuuuchh!" Purah danced about as she spoke, and ushered us inside.

"You seem to think you know a lot about me," Kite said.

"Important people make themselves known," she said as she clambered up onto a stool.

"What do you know about me?" I asked.

"... Who are you?" She asked me, her head tilting to the side.

I turned around and went to sulk in the corner.

Whilst I sulked, I perused her collection of books and trinkets. She had some really neat stuff. I can't believe I haven't heard of her. She's certainly worth of the list. In fact, I think I'll go ahead and jot her down.

As I did, I overheard Kite and her speaking.

"I was told you might be able to help me with this sword," Kite said as he drew his black forgery.

"Ahhh… It's been quite a long time since I've seen that," Purah said with a curious tone.

"So you know of it," Kite said.

"I know quite a lot, yes." She began to trace the symbols along the blade. "Do you know it's name?" She asked him.

He only shook his head.

"These symbols say 'The Shadow of the Wind," do you know why that is?" She asked him.

Again, he shook his head.

"A god among us, guardian of the wind and skies, pulled the metal used in crafting this blade from his own heart. Neat, right? This sword is made from the essence of a dragon." As Purah spoke, she eyed Kite suspiciously.

Kite had reached up to his own heart, and was touching it gingerly.

"Would I be right if I guessed you didn't 'find' this sword?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're thinking, but just because you pulled this thing out of your heart, it doesn't mean you're a god. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's possible that Farosh wanted you to have it, for whatever reason," Purah explained.

"Well… Whenever it leaves my side, I start to turn…" Kite said.

"Ahhhhh… So you're one of those," Purah's interest in Kite was renewed.

There was a loud clanging noise as I accidentally knocked over a… some sort of metal, spinny whisker-doodle on a desk. They looked at me.

"Ahem, sorry… I'll just, gimme a sec," I picked up the whisker-doodle and put it back where it was. "Go on."

"Well… I have this old Necronomicon, which may be of use to someone in your position," Purah said.

"The What-a-whatacon?" I asked.

"The Necronomicon, a book of the dead," Purah said as she climbed inside of a chest and disappeared from sight. Various trinkets and pieces of junk began to fly from within it.

"Aha! Here it is," she exclaimed. "But, if you want it, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands…" she said as she emerged from within the chest.

There, held gingerly in her hands, was the What-a-whatacon, and clutching it were two old, pale, cold, dead hands.

Unphased, Kite took the book from her, and asked,

"How might I go about removing these things?"

"Well, the book itself will never burn, but I imagine the hands might," she said. "Try tossing it in the eternal blue flame."

"And this will help me?" Kite asked doubtfully.

"Maybe?" Purah shrugged.

Kite stuffed the book, hands and all, into his backpack, and headed for the door.

I looked to Purah.

"Reymie… My name is Reymie… I'm an adventurer," I said.

"Still not ringing any bells," she said apologetically.

"Dangit," I said, sulking out.

After crossing a valley, my little legs began to ache from all this walking. I began to wonder just how badly I wanted to see this stupid furnace, anyway. It's sure not worth all of this.

As we approached the furnace, I almost felt the need to withhold my excitement out of spite for the thing. I'm happy to be here, but I don't want it to know that.

Kite pulled the Thing-ama-cominon out and was just about to toss it in when-

"Don't do it!" Called out a desperate voice.

A pious looking woman was desperately running up the hill towards us. She looked tired. Can relate.

Kite raised a brow to her.

"Care to explain?" He asked her.

She held up a hand, begging for a moment's pause as she caught her breath.

"That thing is pure evil," she finally said.

"What thing?" Kite asked.

"I think she's talking about your Om-nom-nomicon," I explained.

"The what?" she said.

"That's what I said," I said.

There was a moment's silence.

Finally Kite turned back to the furnace and was about to toss the book in.

"Don't!" The woman cried out once more.

"Still waiting for that explanation," He said without looking at her.

"Those hands belong to the late priest, Gage Ivareal, rest his soul. His power lives on in them, sealing the book closed. Any who open it would unleash the spirit of death sealed within it's pages. Only a blade akin to the Master Sword could hope to slay it," she said.

"Hm, funny story, actually…" Kite said as he offhandedly tossed the ooggah-boggah-con into the blue flames.

Within seconds, a horrendous roar emanated from within the flames. We were enshrouded in swirls of darkness, the sky was blackened, and an aura of hatred and despair filled the air.

"Gluttony," a voice could be heard from within the furnace.

"Lust," the voice took on a body… a horribly disfigured humanoid began to clamber it's way out of the flames, it's body ignited by the fire it spawned from.

"Greed," It's bones were snapping in and out of place as it began to right itself before us.

I could only just make out the cowering voice of the woman as she desperately plead to the goddesses that we might survive.

"Prid-" The monsters speech was cut off as Kite drew The Shadow of the Wind and decapitated the creature. Within seconds the doom and gloom that once encapsulated all before us was sucked back into the Furnace, presumably the book, too.

The woman just stared at Kite in disbelief.

"See," Kite said as he quickly retrieved the book from the flames, hands removed. "That wasn't so bad."

"B-...but why!?" She exclaimed.

"Avid Bookworm," Kite said as he strolled back towards the village.

"He's always like this," I said as I trotted along after him.

* * *

A note from the Author:

If you've enjoyed the story so far, (What little I've written,) I have several web series available on my website.

Frankly I only came to fanfiction for this story, because... you know... It's a fanfiction... But I have several original stories that release bi-weekly if you're interested. You can read them at :

Thanks in advance.


End file.
